Spirit in Carne
by mcalpha31
Summary: This story is a journey deeper into whats happening in Runterra, outside of the Institute of War. You will follow along the adventure of Udyr and his quests to save Runeterra from an ancient evil he swore to guard. This story will give you insight on Udyrs' self conflict and the challenges he most over come, but he will not do this alone, other champions will join him in the fight


A light mist descended upon the Hirana Monastery, the moonlight danced around the glistening lake. The soft ambient noise of the cascading water gently pierced the silence of the night. A certain calm veiled over the Monastery this night, while most monks were in a deep slumber there was one who remained vigilant, presiding over the night, Udyr.

He sat legs crossed in the middle of the court yard, meditating with his eyes closed, he waited patiently for was what to come. His senses were on high alert, he could hear movement in the distance, these being moved violently, thrashing about as they raced towards him in the cover of darkness. He can smell their rotting flesh, the pungent odor filled his nostrils. His muscles began to tense up, his heart accelerated, but his mind clear. As they made his approach he knew exactly what they were, demons. They have come from the void to unleash the hidden evil buried beneath the monastery. It was an ancient evil that has existed since mankind came about. It has been sealed away for hundreds of years, forgotten by man, who ever wishes to unleash its brutality plans to purge runeterra of all life. The demons were now at the foot steps of the monastery, the wind began to blow with tremendous force, its wail pieced Udyrs' ears causing him to wince slightly, he remained in his position against the howling wind. The demons shadows danced around him as the surrounded him, in one single motion Udyr quickly spun around calling upon the eternal flame of the phoenix and scorched their bodies, an unearthly cry of pain pierced the air. Without stop he unleashed the ferocity of the tiger and quickly slayed them. He could hear more coming, a horde of demons made their approach, commanded by a monstrous being with wings and a spear tipped tail. With an earth shattering roar the demons began their assault. Udyr charged towards them pulverizing with the strength of the bear, one by one they fell to his animalistic fury. His muscles burned, his heart pounded in his chest, his mind focused. Even the larger and tougher demons fell to his unrelenting assault. At the sight of Udyr stand among the brutalized bodies of his assault force. The commander took flight and dived straight towards him, Udyrs skin became as hard as rock and a protective shield formed around him causing the demon commander to ricochet off him and sending him hurling towards the ground. Before he could move, Udyr plunged his claws into the demons chest

Udyr: who sent you!

Demon: *lets out a blood curling laugh* you think you can stop us, we will keep coming...this was only a mere test of your strengths and weaknesses, our armies will soon march on your pathetic world and consume all that you know and love.

With a single punch, Udyr crushed the commanders skull.

This had been the third attack in two months, each came with increasing numbers. Udyr knew he could no longer defend this by himself, tomorrow he will venture to the Shojin Monastery and visit his good friend, Lee Sin.

As dawn broke, Udyr announced his plans to venture to the Shojin Monastery, in hopes of receiving guidance and possibly some answers from his friend, Lee. It would be a long two day hike to the monastery and udyr had planned on making several stops along the way. once he had left the boundaries of the monastery, he picked up his pace, jogging through the surrounding dense bamboo forest. He came to a natural spring, fuel by waterfall and realized how long its been since he last bathed. he disrobed and dove into water, a bit cold but relaxing nonetheless. he swam to a large rock under the waterfall, smoothed by the erosion of the water. I laid his body down on the rock, allowing the cascading water to massage his back as it fell onto him. The water that fell was warmer, along with the soothing roar of the waterfall, Udyr felt relaxed. It been along time since he had felt this way, he was becoming more popular by the summoners at the institute of war and the restless night guarding the monastery began to take its toll of the spirit walker. After a while, he decided to wash up and continue his quest. He dove under the water to clean out his hair. When he resurfaced he was greeted with a pleasant but surprising view. Ahri stood at the water's edge..

Ahri: Hello Udyr. Enjoying the water? *a slight giggle followed*

Udyr: I was just about to be on my way.

Ahri: *with a seductive smirk* why don't you stay and keep me company?

Udyr: I really must be on my way, i have much more traveling ahead of me.

Ahri: * now entering water, slowing making her to Udyr* Why do you resist your animalistic instincts? There are but only a few men that can resist my charms, unfortunately you are one of them.

Udyr: And this bothers you? Perhaps it is because i am not fully a man but something else.

Ahri: * now only a few inches away from Udyr* Well if you are not fully man then what are you?

Udyr: *with a grin on his face* Something more...

Udyr knew better than to give into her seductive tendencies, although she meant no harm, he would not be another love fool obeying her like a helpless puppy. With that he left her behind, continuing his quest to the Shojin Monastery.

The sun was high in the sky now, not a cloud insight, a slight breeze shook the branches of the trees causing their white petals to slowing fall to the ground. Udyr could smell the sweetness in the air, the song bird sang in a harmonious tone. He paid close attention to the surrounding nature often reflecting in his mood, but this time was different, nature was at peace but his mind, wracked with what is to come in the future. This imbalance made him hasten his pace and after traveling for awhile he caught a familiar scent in the air, roasted pig. He climbed up the hill, keeping pace along the way, excitement came over him as he realized where he was. The Village of Sheng, it had been sometime since he been there, since the beginning of the demon attacks he had not gone anywhere outside the monastery. He walked in the village circle, children ran up to him to greet him and the adults bowed in respect to him as he passed by. Despite his reclusiveness, he had gained in popularity since the rematch between Ionia and Noxus. The familiar sound of music, hand made instruments were very popular in this town, in fact the finest instrument were crafted here in this village. Again the aroma of roasted pig filled the air. He new the butcher very well, his name was Sam.

Sam: Udyr! i haven't seen you in ages. how are you?

Udyr: Hello sam, i have seen better days... how about you?

Sam: Eh no complaints, i had a feeling i would see again if roasted a pig.

Udyr: It is the best of all of ionia. hahaha

Sam: Thats why i already have a bag ready for you, i threw in some rice my grandmother made this morning.

Udyr: You are a good friend Sam.

Sam: yea...i know. hey! you should go see kira, she has been worried about you.

Udyr had forgotten about kira, she lived just outside of the Village to the east on a small farm where she grew dragonfruit. She was young and alone, he parents were victims of the genocide committed by noxus on the Ionian people. WIthout her parents to choose a worthy husband, she had passed her time of marriage, although still in her youth, by tradition she was past the age of marriage. Udyr came to see her often and helped her on the farm, the two grew close to each other and developed a special bond. To Udyr she made him feel human, often helping him balance between animal spirit and man. She was quite small, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Udyr suddenly felt a feeling of urgency to go to her.

Udyr: Ah yes, I will pay her a visit.

Sam: good, It was a pleasure to see you again my friend.

Udyr: goodbye friend.

With food in hand, udyr made his way out of the village traveling through a winding road, he came to clearing where he saw kiras' farm. He stopped and stared at it for awhile, he had forgotten what it looked like.

Udyr: *In a soft whisper* How could i have forgotten a place where my most cherished memories took place?

Udry continued down the dirt path path that lead to a small wooden fence, as he stepped onto the property, he looked around for kira, but she was nowhere to be found.

Udyr: Perhaps she had gone fishing.

Not but a few seconds after that, he heard light footsteps from behind him followed by the loud crashing of gardening tools falling to the ground. When he turned around, there was kira with a face of disbelief.

Kira: Udyr...

She ran up to him, jumping and throwing her arms around his neck, her legs barely managed to warp around his large, muscular body. He embraced her in his arms, careful not to exert too much force as she was small and fragile, especially in reference to his size and strength.

Udyr: Kira...

Kira: Where have you been, I have been so worried about you.

Udyr: I am sorry Kira, many things have changed, I fear for the future of Runeterra and of your safety.

Kira: * As she lifts up her head and looks him in the eyes* What is wrong?

Udyr: I am unsure, I am seeking the advice of a Lee Sin, I am in route to Shojin Monastery.

Kira: You are leaving?! you just arrived.

Udyr: I was hoping to stay here for the night, if its not too much trouble.

Kira: Yes, Of course! *now smiling* I see you have brought dinner.

Udyr and Kira went inside and ate their meal, afterwards they walked down to lake and laid down under the tree they had shared many memories with each other.

Udyr: I don't know fully know what it is that rests underneath the temple, but i don't know if released all of Runeterra will fall. Demons from the void has attacked three times in the last months. They are many questions unanswered and it is my responsibility to find them.

Kira remained in silenced and crawled on top of udyr where she would stay for the rest of the night.

In the morning Udyr woke, with kira still sleeping with her head on his chest

Udyr: Kira...*as he gently rubbed her head, running his fingers through her hair*

Kira: *still half asleep* yes...

Udyr: I think it is best for you to come with me, I am not sure how much longer this place will be safe.

Kira: *In softest of tone* Ok...but i am too tired to begin walking

With that Udyr stood up stood up with Kira still asleep in his arms and began the rest of his journey. They would reach the Shojin Monastery by nightfall.


End file.
